1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to exercise training aides, and more particularly to an adjustable training apparatus that can be worn during physical activities beyond repetitive training exercises.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Exercise training aides, especially apparatus directed to resistance training, are well known in the art. Strength training involving resistance exercise is useful for building strength, anaerobic endurance, and size of skeletal muscles. There are many types of resistance training equipment, including use of resistant bands. Resistance bands and resistance tubes provide athletes with a variety of different levels of resistance by shortening or lengthening the band or by providing bands having varying thicknesses (resistances). A person training with such resistant bands can reposition a single band in a variety of ways in order to perform different exercises. However, while resistance bands are suited for performing particular exercises, they are somewhat insufficient to use when performing anaerobic exercises, such as running or skating.